


before.......after......now....

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: stream of thoughts.....





	

Jude - before

I can not go to work today. I just had enough. Spoiled stars, crazy father and stepmother even crazier. Sometimes really don't understand. Why I so many want to be part of this world. World madman. I'm a normal (or at least I hope I did).  
I could by now have some quiet office job. Little family. Live an ordinary bourgeois average life. Fit into a community in the suburbs. On the other hand, lie to yourself. Maybe you finally admit what they did it would be easier? Today, being gay is not a terrible thing, right?

I hate all of this and so much love in same time. Adrenaline shot me after every successful negotiations. After each of the signed contract. Every success of my clients is mine success too. Unfortunately I was always humble shy guy from the shadows. No one will give me special recognition for the excellent work. There will not my own father, much less someone else. Sometimes I feel like a wretch.

Better to stop lying to yourself. All this doesn't matter actually. The truth is that I every day more and more difficult to deal with those blue eyes. I liked Zero when I saw him first time then a month ago in Ohio, but so far I well hidden (I hope so). Now I have the feeling that this is all seen as soon as he's around. Am I really that transparent? Most dread the moment when he'll take it. So what's next? Search to another agent? Ridiculed me in front of everyone? Tell my father?  
My father? He is not never been my father. Why are you so afraid of him? Why so desperately want his approval? I'm really fucked up.

 

Zero - before

Today's published article. I am one of the twenty best NBA players. Why I'm not more enthusiastic? Is not that what I've always wanted? Even then as neglected and hungry kid who was raised on street?  
Today is world under my feet. There is little thing that I can get. Now that I'm here it's kind of lost all meaning. Good Lord, what's wrong with me?  
I didn't choose the means to reach my goal. I have no friends. Any woman or man I wish were mine, but after that they were no longer interesting to me. Generally I don't like people, unless I have no use for them. Well, this can be attributed to an unhappy childhood, but is not going to be my excuse all my life?  
The only small dots of light in my life is the guy who brought me here. He's my agent, my assistant, my conscience (I seem only because it revealed), and my friend. So I do have one friend, I hope so? Jude is a good guy. He neurotic and shy and doesn't know their value, but doing a damn good job. Jude doesn't know differently. Luckily, as my agent he done all to I'd be satisfied and happy. Even when I was doing all that it is difficult. Jude is my exact opposite. But I always liked him. Lately beginning like him more than it should. How can evaluate (though I have here at home) he like me to, but it has been trying to hide . Of course I can not afford to cross the border. Jude didn't deserve to hurt him, but I don't know otherwise. I hope to at least once in their lives to do the right thing.

 

Jude - after

I could die here and now. I would not be sorry.  
Was this a dream? Apparently not. No bone that does not hurt me, but he could fly? All the sex I've ever had in my life cann't be measured with what happened last night. This was a journey to heaven and back. A few times. He knew exactly which button to press to push me over the edge. I hope I didn't embarrass myself by the end.  
I don't know how this happened? From when I kissed him in the limo I could not hide how I like him. Then he used every opportunity to play a prank on me. It was only when I wanted to go out with someone else I saw he was jealous. Zero would not admit it never, in a million years.  
I don't get carried away with that. This is anything more than one night. He is the one night stand man. I'm still his agent, and I know all his habits, fears and desires. It's my job. But this is not something that belong in my job. What happens now? What I would give to be a laid back and relaxed guy, but at least now I can enjoy the moment. Unfortunately I'm not. I'm keep thinking what will happen after this when we meet, and sooner or later we'll meet.  
Now he would only have reason to mock at my expense. Zero is a master in the field, and in bed too. I hope I didn't make an idiot of yourself. Of course it is realized that he was my first man. It seemed to him it doesn't matter, even somewhat flattered him.

 

Zero - after

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck ... Why did I do that? I'm really not a normal person. Jude is my agent. Worse, Jude is my friend. My only friend! Do I have to destroy everything I touch?  
I knew he liked me even before he kissed me. And all those jokes afterward were very nice, especially when blushed and tried to hide how much he was uncomfortable. This is one thing, but this night is something that should not have happened. Never. How are we going to work together after this ?  
When he said he was going to meet with someone else, my blood is boiling. Jude thinks I'm jealous. Me? I don't know what love is, jealousy even less. Jude was mine. I do not like my "my" but he always was available. If you find someone who will need to devote time, what with me? Selfish I know, but it's not jealousy.  
But ... this was a great sex. Oh, not just great, the best sex of my life. I realized that I was his first, but Jude is naturally gifted. It has a great feeling for the moment. For every moment we spent together last night. And so loud. It was driving me crazy. Not only that. Jude has a body of a Greek god. Wow and wow. And no matter how fucking good, should never happen again. Never.

 

Jude - now

He kissed me? Zero kissed me! I backed away a step back and look at him. At the time it seemed that I just thinking. I deep breathe air like a drowning man. I surprise myself when I approach and return the kiss. Then everything becomes somewhat hazy ... we hits the wall were hanging framed Zero jersey, kissed desperately and try to solve the clothing. All at once. Zero doesn't off your hands off my body. When finally they both remain naked, Zero stepped back and looked with admiration what he sees in front of him. I take a deep breath, and again moved closer and firmly receive his both buttocks with hands. We're both excited to the maximum. Rub the swollen dicks and still kissed. Suddenly Zero grabs my hand and pulls me toward the bedroom. Almost harshly throw me on the bed and goes down on his knees between my legs. Lick precum with my dick and slowly begins to process with hot lips. Good thing I'm lying. I have the feeling that my legs turned to jelly. I feel dizzy. Zero do blow job as a world champion. No choking, he knows exactly what he's doing. And I ... I have no idea where I was ... Maybe I had died and gone to heaven? Holy Mother of God ... if I ever had sex, he ruined me for all subsequent attempts with other in future... didn't take long, of enormous desire to abruptly ended, I didn't I was not aware. I tried to apologize, but Zero merely smiled and went to bed near me. While he kiss me I feel the taste of my sperm, it's weird, but somehow turn-back. He asks if I have condoms and lube, stretched and opened the drawer and threw both on the bed. He whispers that we will not do anything that I don't want. He knows that this is my first time (it's dark so I hope he don't see how I blushed), but also know that I will not refuse anything. Horny than I ever had in my life. Finally I flinch from post coital state and straddled him while lying on his back. I'm taking the lube and squeeze out in his hand. He applied lube on his fingers and I drew closer. Held me with one hand holding to my hips, while whit one finger penetrates me. It hurts but I don't want to stop. He constantly looks into my eyes. He added another finger and sticks them gently but until the end. I'm starting to move along to the rhythm of the fingers that fucking me. The pleasure slowly replaces pain, and I want him to feel inside. I pull back and open condom, put him on his dick and apply lube. He asked me again if I really want to, but I don't have the strength to answer than raise my hips and he took it in hand and set the input. Slowly begin to sit until he came to the end. It hurts like someone pliers tears my guts, and then one time they both calm down while getting used. I'm beginning to raise and lower. First slow, than little faster, faster ... I spread my legs even more, if it possible. I ride his cock shamelessly, I threw back my head while trying to put my hands on his chest to not lose my rhythm. Zero mumbling something like ... beautiful ... so tight ... oh, yes, yes .... God .... close ... I swung my hips a few times and he cum in the condom. He pulled it slightly and soothes the few moments, and then grab my dick and starts to jerk off. I don't need long to re-throw the seeds all over his chest. Both slumped on the bed, breathing heavily. The bodies of us glimmering with sweat in the dim room. One time only silent, then says "I want to remember every moment of this night ... we just started..."   
And I know that the first and last.

 

Zero - now

His lips are soft and moist. Tongues we got caught while trying desperately to solve the last pieces of clothing. Wow, what a body there Jude! My penis becomes even harder if possible. Attracted him closer and rubs against his crotch. Uncomfortable is like as we leaned against the wall. I pull him up to the bedroom. I didn't wanted someone long time like wanted him now. I put in the mouth his dick and blow as if I were in the competition. Jude louder moans. I know exactly when it will end. When he lets it rip in my mouth, I swallow. I see that he was uncomfortable. He doesn't control his body any more, and that I particularly like, it's mine. Mine. I want to fuck him to exhaustion, but I don't want to do anything to hurt him. This is Jude's first time. When I applied lube penetrate him with one finger. It rises like a stallion, but I add one more. Slowly circling, this is just the warm-up. Pull his fingers while Jude pulls a condom and applied lube on my dick and watch it. I have not ever seen nicer man. While he sits slowly on the cock, I see that it hurts. Let's calm down a few moments until it gets used, and then move on. Ride me like it's worked so far one hundred times. I look at his face in ecstasy. It's beautiful and so narrow. Wider legs stronger and changes the angle and me every time wraps a new wave of pleasure until finally I come with a strong jolts. Such intense orgasm I can not remember when I did I ever had. I take his cock in hand and do not need long to wring one more time tonight. Both fall exhausted on the bed. I whisper to him that we just started, and they both laugh.   
This will be a long night, but the first and last.


End file.
